Paraelemental Plane of Ice
The Elemental Plane of Cold is a dimension wrapped in ice. It is a place of bitter blizzards, deep snows, and ever-shifting ice floating on a frozen sea. It is a bleak, wintry landscape, worse than even the greatest glaciers of the Material Plane. - Manual of the Planes Traits''' ' * Normal Gravity: Down is toward the ground, which can be perilous to the traveler because it is ice covered with snow. * Normal Time. * Infinite Size. * Alterable Morphic. * No Elemental Traits. * Enhanced Magic: Spells and spell-like abilities that have the cold descriptor benefit from being maximized(as the Maximize Spell feat, except the spell doesn’t use a higher slot). A cone of cold cast on the Elemental Plane of Cold deals the maximum possible damage of 6 points per caster level. However, many of the plane’s inhabitants are resistant or immune to cold damage. In addition, spells that use water (including those of the Water domain) are extended (as the Extend Spell feat, except the spell doesn’t use a higher slot). Spells that are already maximized or extended are unaffected. * Impeded Magic: Spells and spell-like abilities with the fire descriptor are impeded. These spells may still be cast, but a successful Spellcraft feat (DC 15 + level of the spell) must be made to do so. Features The greatest danger on the Elemental Plane of Cold is the temperature. The average temperature is 0ºF. An unprotected traveler must make a Fortitude save every 10 minutes, against a DC of 15 + 1 per previous check, or take 1d6 points of subdual damage that can’t be recovered until the character gets out of the cold. Characters wearing cold weather clothing need to make Fortitude saves only once per hour. The Elemental Plane of Cold is also home to extreme weather, in particular snow, sleet, hail, and blizzards. On any given day there is a 50% chance of extreme weather. The atmosphere is breathable on the Elemental Plane of Cold, though frigid. Water is plentiful if characters can melt ice, and they can hunt Material Plane creatures for food if they wish. The traveler’s most important concern is a heat source; there is precious little that burns on this plane. Vision is normal, but is often obscured by bad weather. The entire plane is limned with a cold, bluish light from above during the day. No moon or stars are visible in the night sky. On the server Experienced planeswalkers talk about the Plane of Ice with equal parts dread and awe in their voice. It is as beautiful as it is dangerous and treacherous, with sub-zero tempetures all day, every day and many dangerous inhabitants including Frost Salamanders, Frost Giants and Ice Trolls. These same people talk about a gateway to the Plane of Ice located somewhere in the Lady's Ward. 'Warning:''' The Plane of Ice is so cold, that without some form of protection against its extreme temperatures, a careless adventurer could quickly meet his end before any fighting has even happened.